


All Your Fault

by Snowish



Series: Dramaturgy [3]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowish/pseuds/Snowish
Summary: Dimentio just can't seem to get a break, can he?One second he's up to his usual planning nonsense, the next he's being chased by a sibling he thought he would never see again.It doesn't necessarily help that this sibling wants him dead. So will he be able to save his skin this time?-----------------------------------------Vendetta is an OC of mine who is Dimentio's older sister! If you wanna check her out, go to her tag on my blog:http://snow-ish.tumblr.com/tagged/vendetta





	All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I should. Specify that I wrote a majority of this while suffering from a severe lack of sleep. I did give it to a pal to look over and give feedback, but... I worked in accordance to that feedback while I was still rather tired, so. 
> 
> If things seem Weird that's why.

_ “GET BACK HERE!” _ Came the bellow of Vendetta, who was surprisingly agile for somebody running in heels. The bells that covered various spots of her outfit jingled faintly in the flurry of movement.

Dimentio, however, didn’t turn around. He was too busy trying to get away. He certainly would have just teleported--but that wasn’t working for some reason. Had Vendetta put up a sort of ward to prevent it?

So all he could really do right now was run. He didn’t want to confront her head-on. Not now.

But Vendetta had other plans. She was not going to let him slip away that easily. It had been decades since they had last seen each other. She _ refused  _ to let this opportunity slip by.

 

Flashes of light streaked by Dimentio as she tried to attack him. Thank the stars her aim was terrible. He certainly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of those bursts.

But, as much as he wanted, it seemed the world had other plans. As he did his best to keep running, a bolt of magic struck him in the ankle, making him stumble and skid to the ground. Damn, he might have actually gotten scraped up pretty hard from that.

When he turned to get up, he found that he couldn't. A spike of golden light had pierced his cloak through. He would have simply torn against it--but by that point, Vendetta had closed in. 

He froze, half-turned, and looked at her, not sure what to do. She was leering down at him, breathing heavily from running. 

Frankly, he wasn’t too terribly surprised it had come to this. Didn’t everyone have some bit of their past that would potentially come back to try and kill them? 

Okay, maybe not kill them per se, but it was very apparent that was Vendetta’s intent right now.

But still, Dimentio reserved the right to be a bit shocked at this. Way back when they were still a family, Vendetta did everything she could to keep her younger brother safe. Not once did he ever think she would go back on that.

 

Except she did. As Vendetta stood over him, she held out her hand, making a shape form from various shards of the same gold light. As they pieced together, Dimentio vaguely recognized the form as that of a clock hand--a very big clock hand, in fact, about the size of a spear. The tip was just as sharp as one, too.

Vendetta bared her sharp teeth when the hand finished forming, and raised it over her head as if to strike. Dimentio closed his eyes and braced himself. If he had to go out so soon, perhaps this wasn’t so bad. Hell, it was probably karma that incited this. He was just getting his dues.

But the strike never came. Seconds ticked on in silence, and all that Dimentio could hear was Vendetta’s sharp breaths. Eventually, confused by why she was taking so long, Dimentio risked opening his eyes.

She was frozen in place--still poised to attack, still glaring at him. But she didn’t move. As the seconds ticked by, Dimentio could see a faint twitch near her mouth. Her hands began to shake.

And then Vendetta dropped her stance. She let the weapon fall to the ground, shattering back into shining fragments before they faded away. She turned away from her brother and let out an ear-splitting scream, clenching her fists and stomping around much like a toddler throwing a tantrum would.

 

“WHY CAN’T I _FUCKING_ DO IT?!” She wailed, now completely ignoring Dimentio. “ALL THESE YEARS AND I STILL--I HATE YOU! I  _ HATE  _ YOU!  **I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU--** ”

Dimentio wasn’t really one to be relieved, but Vendetta’s behavior had made him drop his defenses a little. This was… Very unlike her.

She had always been the level-headed, though perhaps a bit rash, older sister. She wasn’t above causing trouble now and then, but she also knew when it was appropriate.

Throwing a fit, however? That was definitely not like her. Nevermind the loud and repeating ‘I hate you’s. Those were a separate, though equally uncharacteristic, matter entirely.

It was curious, to say in the least. But at least it gave him time to think.

“You DESERVE this! I deserve to DO this! YOU  **RUINED** MY LIFE!” She was yelling now, tugging at various points on her collar. “SO  _ WHY _ CAN’T I FUCKING DO IT?”

“Ven--” Dimentio began in a quiet voice, hoping to distract her, but Vendetta immediately turned on him.

**_“YOU SHUT UP!”_ ** She roared. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING! HOW DARE YOU EVEN  _ TRY _ .”

“Vendetta--” Dimentio tried again, a little louder, but it merely caused her to scream again, firing another bolt of magic inches away from his shoulder. Her rage was still affecting her aim. That just proved how unlucky he was, actually managed to get pinned.

“I  **_BEGGED_ ** YOU FOR HELP, AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME!” She insisted, her tail lashing (And thus jingling) erratically.

 

Ah, so that was what she was so worked up about. 

Before he had left home, Vendetta had been put into an arranged marriage. She tried to get Dimentio to help her out of it, but by that point their relationship was already too far gone. He left the day before she was to be wed, and never bothered keeping in touch.

But the reason she had been put in such a position was because of something else… Something that was contradicted by what she was doing now.

Magic.

“You have your magic now,” Dimentio hissed. “Why are you so--”

“Oh, of course you wouldn’t know. Mr. High-and-Mighty, ‘I don’t care about you anymore.’--Yeah, I still remember what you said before you left.” She snarled back. 

“I killed him, Tio.” She continued, gripping the points of her hat and pulling them so they were under her chin. For once, she seemed subdued. “Turns out if you get too stressed, magic can just sort of… Blow up in your face. And potentially kill whoever’s standing in front of you. Who’d’ve known?”

“Funny, I would’ve thought you would be happy about that.” Dimentio managed, turning a bit where he was. He was attempting to discreetly pull his cloak through the spike while she was busy talking. It would ruin the fabric, but that was a fair price. He could fix it, anyway.

“You know, I probably would have… Had I not angered everyone else back home.” Vendetta said, giving a bit of an unsettling giggle. “That, and… Maybe I just don’t like my magic.” 

A snarl curled at the end of her sentence, and she fixed Dimentio with yet another glare.

 

“But now… I have a whole town of Magicians after me. And my magic can’t do shit about them. All. Because. Of  **you** .”

Dimentio was silent for a moment. It took him a while to come up with a response, given that Vendetta was just dropping so much on him at once. But he had to keep her going. He was almost free...

“But think about it this way,” He said, raising a hand. “Had I helped you, there’s a chance you wouldn’t have gotten stressed to the point your magic finally manifested. In a sense, I--”

 

**_“ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY I SHOULD BE FUCKING GRATEFUL TO YOU?”_ **

 

Vendetta’s screech was deafening. Dimentio winced, not expecting her to take things so badly.

“I told you. I don’t like my magic. It’s horrid. I can’t do anything useful with it.” She continued, her voice dropping low.

A pause.

“Three billion, one hundred and fifty-six million, thirty-two thousand and seventy-eight.” She said flatly.

That number meant nothing to Dimentio. What was she trying to imply with it. He froze in his escape attempt to give her a dumbfounded look.

She smirked when she realized he was stumped. Good. For once the little brother wasn’t as smart as everyone made him out to be.

“That’s how many seconds it’s been since you abandoned me. Granted, I had to do some guesswork since I can’t go past a certain point, but… Messing around with time… Makes you  _ pretty good at keeping track of it. _ ” 

Her words were like ice, and it was with the unshakeable cold feeling that Dimentio realized what she was implying.

 

“It took me a while to get the hang of it,” She continued, stepping slowly over to him. “But then I realized I could go back. Or forward. Or just stop everything at once. But I couldn’t change what happened that day. Probably because it would cause a paradox, huh…

“I spent a while in the frozen moments. Days. Months. Maybe even years. Who knows. Maybe it’s been more than a century from my perspective. Maybe I’ve lived a couple more decades without realizing it. Time is always funny like that.”

She stopped right in front of him, looking down with a blank expression. It seemed the fire of her anger had subsided, and all that remained was a sharp iciness.

“And it’s all.  _ Your _ . Fault. It’s all because of you I’ve been fucked up like this.”

She then turned around, shrugging. She continued to speak, allowing Dimentio more time to focus on getting free. As he worked, he couldn’t help but notice a large red spot on the back of her dress--a wound, perhaps? He supposed he could make use of that...

“But you know the one single way time can be  _ good _ ?” She asked, tilting her head but still looking away from him. “It’s  _ great _ for torture. Making seconds last as long as days while tearing things to shreds. So I figured, so long as I could get revenge, maybe this power was a blessing in disguise. What do you think-- _ Huh _ ?”

She had turned back to face him, but he was no longer pinned like she had expected him to be. He was now standing, free of the spike (though the arm of his cloak was now in tatters).

 

“Funny thing about revenge schemes,” He managed through grit teeth, taking slow, careful steps towards Vendetta while she was still stunned. “Is that you need to actually  _ scheme _ them first. Even then, there’s a chance things could fail, but if you just blindly charge in, you’ll end up  _ getting hurt _ .”

In one swift movement, he darted around Vendetta and jabbed his elbow into her back, right where the wound would be. 

Vendetta gave out yet another scream, not expecting such an underhanded attack. She fell to her knees, and Dimentio stepped away a bit, sneering at her.

“All that time, and you still didn’t learn basic strategy. Pathetic.” 

Vendetta didn’t respond. Though finding her brother had escaped had stunned her, the wound just compounded her confusion. She seemed to have difficulty biting through the pain, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Let this encounter be a warning.” Dimentio said coldly, starting to turn away. With Vendetta in her current state, it wouldn’t be too hard him to teleport again. But he had a flair for the dramatic, so he decided to walk a short distance first.

“You may be my sister, but we’re no longer affiliated. If you try this again, I would certainly succeed where you failed.”

Vendetta still didn’t speak. She was crying loudly, and Dimentio was considering just leaving and being done with it. But before he could, her sobs began to turn into manic giggles. Just what was she up to now?

 

“‘Succeed where you failed’--What an interesting choice of words.” She managed, managing to stand up before turning to face him. She was clutching her stomach, but it was hard to tell if this was out of pain or because of her laughter.

“What if I were to do the same? Succeed where you failed. As in… Take down those ridiculous plumbers?”

Dimentio went still. How did she know about  _ them _ ? 

Before he could voice that exact question, Vendetta gave a groan, looking like she would fall over again, this time of her own accord. The wound had probably been bad enough before Dimentio messed with it.

“If you turn your back on me now… I’ll do it. Just to rub it in your face. It’d be a piece of cake. Just freeze them in their tracks. Maybe speed their lives up so they’re nothing but dust.” She managed.

“How  _ wonderful _ your priorities are,” He sneered, turning back to face her. “Mere seconds ago, you were explaining how you would torture me. Now you simply want to spite me.”

But one of his hands twitched. How _ dare _ she. That was  _ his _ conquest. She would not undermine him like that.

 

“It doesn’t have to be either of those things if you just  _ help _ me. You of all people must know how to stay off the radar while licking your wounds. Hell, maybe the kind act will convince me to change my mind and help you in return.”

Dimentio didn’t respond. He was going over his options. He still wanted to leave, but now his sister had presented a unique opportunity. And he was not one to squander an opportunity.

Her magic was actually a valuable asset. Manipulation of time itself? Rather interesting, as well as appealing. So much could be done with it, after all.

Would it be worth it, though? So much had changed for both of them, it was very unlikely they would get along in the same way they had as kids.

“Fine.” He finally said through a forced smile. “Seems you’ve twisted my arm--or lack thereof. In any case, I will  _ help _ you. But this kindness isn’t free.”

“Fair enough.” She spat back. “Let’s just get going already.”

“Follow me, then.” He said with a bored shrug. “Perhaps while I’m repairing my cloak, I can get you something for your wound.”


End file.
